Ajena
by Stelle Storm
Summary: "Tú sabes que te quiero, pero no te lo digo. Yo sé que eres mía sin ser mío tu amor" Reflexiones de Gale sobre su historia con Katniss, cómo vivió él los juegos a los que ella debió ir, cómo posteriormente volvieron a ser un equipo, aunque no tan funcional como antes. Cómo finalmente debe dejarla ir...
1. Parte I

_**Disclaimer**_ : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: _**Los Juegos del Hambre**_. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

Este fic está inspirado en el " _ **Poema del amor ajeno**_ " de _**José Ángel Buesa**_. Era, en principio, lo que quería presentar en el reto de poesía para el foro _Hasta el Final de la Pradera_ , pero no cumplía las condiciones establecidas para el mismo, como igual me quedó la espinita, el _**Lamento del Cazador**_ en prosa se convirtió en lo que sigue:

* * *

 ** _Ajena_**

* * *

 _"Tú sabes que te quiero, pero no te lo digo,_

 _Y yo sé que eres mía, sin ser mío tu amor..."_

 _José Angel Buesa._

 _Poeta Cubano_

* * *

 ** _I_**

* * *

Éramos dos niños rotos cuando nos conocimos en el bosque tras la alambrada, dos huérfanos con hambre, con lo que quedaba de nuestras familias a cuestas. Éramos desconfiados, recelosos, huraños. Pero, tras encontrarnos en el bosque, en poco tiempo entendimos que era mejor estar juntos, con la excusa de cuidarnos las espaldas, cada día nos hicimos más cercanos y aprendimos a confiarnos la vida el uno al otro, pasando de ser compañeros de cacería a ser buenos amigos. E incluso tiempo después fantaseé muchas veces con que, al salir ilesos de las cosechas que nos quedaban por delante, pasaríamos de amigos a amantes.

Aprendimos tú y yo, porque ningún otro podía entendernos así como nos entendíamos mutuamente. Unidos por la necesidad, por el hambre de nuestras familias, por nuestra terquedad para dejarnos vencer. Fuimos luchadores desde las condiciones que otros impusieron. Jugamos muchos juegos, siempre bajo sus reglas, aunque no pudiéramos verlas.

La primera vez que las circunstancias te separaron de mí, no pude evitar sentir miedo. Mis muchas tardes junto a ti me habían hecho entender cuánto amabas a Prim, y en cuanto escuché a la escolta decir el nombre de tu hermana supe que era imposible que dejaras que se la llevaran. No había pasado un minuto, cuando te ofreciste voluntaria en su lugar, e hice lo único sensato que se me ocurrió, separar a la niña de ti y prometerte con una mirada que ellas contarían siempre conmigo. Pasara lo que pasara. Prim y tu madre lloraban, pero mi rabia no me permitía siquiera hablar.

Yo confiaba en ti, en tus habilidades para sobrevivir, sabía de lo que eras capaz como sobreviviente… como cazadora y, cuando llegó el momento de despedirme de ti, aunque la sola idea se me hacía cruel, te aconsejé que pensaras en ellos como una presa más, una presa que te daría la oportunidad de sacar a tu familia de la miseria para siempre. En el último momento, con el miedo subiendo en mi pecho, quise que supieras lo que sentía por ti, pero me sacaron a rastras de la habitación y la puerta se cerró ante mis narices, evitando que supiera si pudiste escucharme.

En el desfile pude ver que la mitad de los tributos de ese año eran más grandes y pesados que tú. Creció en mí el miedo y la zozobra por tu suerte. Y en apenas instantes empezaron a crecer también los celos, desde el momento en que te vi toda sonrisas y besos, tomada de la mano del hijo del panadero. Desde entonces una sensación densa y oscura, que combinaba rencor, celos y miedo, se me instaló entre pecho y espalda...

Era un miedo distinto, amargo, infinito, que se arraigaba en mi interior conforme se arrastraban los segundos, los minutos... Ustedes estaban juntos y yo en el Doce, solo. Estaba abstraído, despistado, inconforme. Temí perderte. Y, más que a los juegos, le temía al rubio a tu lado. Temí perderte de la manera en que un hombre teme perder a la mujer que ama, ante otro. Aunque me costó días reconocérmelo.

Nunca antes me había fijado en el chico, ése que en cada pequeño avance, en cada toma donde estuvieran juntos, aparecía mirándote con adoración. Ése que días después dijera ante todos que te amaba desde que tuvo uso de razón. Ése que te hizo sonrojar al escucharlo. Ése que sin permiso me arrebataba mi lugar a tu lado. No pude más que reprocharme una, cien, mil veces no haberme ido como voluntario contigo. De seguro habríamos dado de qué hablar.

Ya en la arena luchaste con valentía, sin dejarte amainar por la supuesta traición del chico del pueblo. No sabías, como yo, que él fingía, estaba tratando de protegerte desviando a la tropa profesional. Entonces te reconocí muchas veces: aguerrida, luchadora, valiente, incluso rebelde. Y con cada faceta me enamoraba más, te añoraba más, si acaso era posible. Veía en la televisión todo lo que te pasaba, apretando los dientes cuando sentía que estabas al borde, mirando la imagen fijamente tratando de enviarte instrucciones precisas, tratando de crear un vínculo imposible… sin la más mínima intención de resignarme a perderte.

Días después comprendí, mas no estuve de acuerdo con, tu alianza con la niña del once, lo hiciste por honor, ella te ayudó y te cuidó en un momento de necesidad, tú tenías que devolverle el favor. Siempre saldas tus deudas. La muerte de ella precipitó tu primer asesinato a consciencia y una vez estuviste sola de nuevo, me vi temiendo por tu suerte ya que la desesperanza creció en ti y como en un espejo en mí. Quería estar a tu lado, que me escucharas de alguna manera, me empeñaba en mirarte fijamente en la televisión y pedirte, implorarte que recordaras a tu familia, tu madre y tu hermana lloraban por tu dolor.

Sólo en un momento me decepcionaste, aquella noche cuando anunciaron el cambio en las reglas, ése grito ahogado del nombre de Peeta se clavó en mi pecho cual una certera daga, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. No podía siquiera conciliar ese descuido respecto a tu propia vida con la imagen de la mujer responsable del bienestar de su familia, pero sólo así saliste de la depresión por Rue. Fue lo único que agradecí, rastreaste al chico mejor que nadie y lo conseguiste. Pero de allí todo vino a peor, pues no te importó cargarlo a cuestas, a pesar que nada ganabas, que sólo aumentabas tus posibilidades de morir, porque entonces él era poco más que un cadáver ambulante...

Me mataste mil veces Katniss, con aquellos besos que intercambiaron en la cueva... después exponiéndote para conseguir medicinas para él en el banquete, donde por poco te matan Clove y posteriormente Tresh... Luego, de nuevo, toda cariños con Peeta, diciéndole a él lo que yo moría por escuchar de ti... Y finalmente la última noche en la que te enfrentaste a Cato y a los mutos, nuevamente con el débil Peeta, que siempre fue más un estorbo que un aliado, en todo momento me tuviste en ascuas.

Pero vencieron, al final, ustedes dos, heridos y apenas unas sombras de lo que fueron semanas atrás. Y sin embargo en lugar del anuncio de Vencedores, la cantarina voz del presentador señaló que tras analizarlo mejor, se habían dado cuenta que era ilegal el cambio de las reglas y por tanto no se podía aplicar... Estos seres siempre han sido retorcidos, pero aun cuando los juegos sean un castigo, fue criminal y enfermo ensañarse así con las ilusiones de un par de condenados… aquello superaba por mucho todo lo que pude imaginarme, pero debí suponerlo...

Vi tu mirada cambiar, sustituyendo la perplejidad por la determinación y finalmente apuntarlo con la flecha cuando él te tendía su cuchillo en un acto de rendición que tardaste en comprender. Casi podía sentirte de nuevo en casa, en nuestro bosque, pero no lo dejaste pasar: él te ofrecía su vida para que vivieras la tuya, pero no aceptaste.

El arrepentimiento surcó tu mirada mientras enrojecías furiosamente y una idea emergía de lo más profundo de tu ser. Tras una discusión, que deseaba fervientemente ganara el panadero, echaste a un lado tus armas y lo tomaste de las manos, no tardaste nada en convencerlo y se dispusieron a comerse juntos las jaulas de noche... Casi las tenían en los labios, y mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, cuando se escucharon las trompetas y entre gritos los proclamaron vencedores a ambos...

Fue increíble, algo que jamás había ocurrido, por primera vez teníamos dos vencedores, y eran del distrito doce. Pero mi euforia no duró más de unos segundos, pues en la última imagen, cuando los recogió el aerodeslizador, noté con angustia que se aferraban el uno al otro, como si la vida dependiera de ello...

Y no supe qué era peor...

Si perderte en los juegos...

O perderte por él.


	2. Parte II

**_II_**

* * *

Volviste a casa.

Volviste y contigo mis esperanzas. Me permití pensar que podía recuperarte, al notar como en privado cada uno de ustedes seguía por su lado, al ver la mueca de dolor que él hacía las pocas veces que me aparecí por tu nueva casa. Me juré que esta vez no callaría, que actuaría, te enamoraría y te haría olvidar todo lo que viviste con él, en cuanto recordaras lo que teníamos juntos. No sería sencillo, estaban distantes: sí, pero yo estaba ocupado, de cabeza en las minas, agotado, exhausto, aunque nunca derrotado y guardaba la esperanza de que volveríamos a vernos al otro lado de la valla, en el bosque que siempre nos brindó seguridad y sustento… Pero pasaron semanas antes que te decidieras a retomar nuestros domingos de caza, hubo que esperar que las cosas se calmaran en el Distrito, las celebraciones, los actos públicos en los que no escatimaste besos para el panadero... Hubo que esperar que la euforia por tener dos vencedores en el distrito más marginal de Panem menguara, que los periodistas que se empeñaban en emparentarnos se largaran del Doce…

Fue tremendamente satisfactorio verte en nuestro punto de encuentro aguardando mi llegada con impaciencia, incluso lucías decepcionada, parecías temer que ya no frecuentara el sitio. Cuando te percataste de mi presencia y corriste hacia mí, me sentí renacer, por primera vez en meses volvía a respirar con naturalidad. Me abrazaste mientras reías y llorabas. Estabas en casa, por fin. Conmigo. Te apreté contra mi pecho, incapaz de dejarte ir de nuevo. Tras tanto tiempo de angustia, de celos, de dolor, me sentía por fin completo. Tuve que soltarte casi contra mi voluntad, pues por la emoción te estabas ahogando.

Aquel fue un día de caza igual a tantos otros antes de los juegos: pescando y recolectando, charlando sobre las cosas insustanciales que ocurrían en la ciudad. Eran los primeros intentos de recuperar nuestra amistad, pues aunque deseaba más no quise acorralarte. No te hablé de los juegos, del dolor y la impotencia de saberte lejos, fuera de mi alcance y a punto de morir muchas veces. Ya habría tiempo. Ahora estábamos juntos de nuevo y no permitiría que te volvieran a alejar.

Por más que me lo cuestioné, tanto antes como después, no pude resistirme a besarte, estabas distraída y no estuvo bien que me aprovechara, pero qué podía hacer, lo necesitaba más que respirar. Te miré a los ojos, perdiéndome con facilidad en los tuyos, mientras me prometías que revisarías las trampas a diario. Aun así no desconfiaste, seguiste parloteando, a gusto, tranquila... Todo ello me incitaba, me daba más confianza, supuse que eran buenas señales para mí. Tomé tu rostro con suavidad y acerqué mis labios a los tuyos, apenas te tensaste en anticipación, tu menudo cuerpo se tornó rígido, junto al mío que pugnaba por reclamarte como propia, tus manos empuñadas a ambos lados de mi pecho y tus ojos cerrados.

No hubo más reacción por tu parte, no relajaste tu cuerpo ni correspondiste mi beso, y supe inmediatamente que me precipité, que fue un error, que era muy pronto, que mostré mis fichas mucho antes de tener siquiera una estrategia. Apenas balbuceé una disculpa y me largué cobardemente. La semana entera fue una tortura, queriendo verte, hablarte, hacerte entender, tuve que esperar hasta el siguiente domingo e incluso entonces actué con cautela, esperando que dijeras algo, cualquier cosa, respecto a aquel beso. Pero te limitaste a ignorar el tema, y yo te imité... Entonces sentí que te perdía nuevamente, pues tu mirada ya no era igual, porque el compañerismo se esfumó, porque no estabas tranquila a mi lado, no confiabas, porque los juegos te rompieron y yo no era capaz de recomponerte, sino de hacerte más daño. A pesar de los mutuos esfuerzos las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron y me decepcioné de mí, pues te había fallado.

Poco después llegó la Gira de la Victoria y te fuiste de nuevo junto a él a recorrer Panem interpretando el papel de niña enamorada, entonces agradecí estar enterrado en la mina, metros y metros bajo tierra, pues así pude perderme la mayor parte de la tortura. Sin embargo la noche de la gala final en el Capitolio, estaba demasiado cansado para ignorar el barullo del viejo televisor, mis hermanos e incluso mamá estaban muy emocionados por ver a Katniss en la tele y esperaban ansiosos la entrevista de Caesar Flickerman a los amantes trágicos. Quien diría que lo único trágico sería mi reacción a la escena que se desarrollaba a kilómetros de distancia, me ahogué con mi propia saliva y empecé a toser sin poder parar, cuando el rubito se arrodilló ante ti y te hizo una propuesta de matrimonio, la cual por supuesto aceptaste entre sonrisas...

Mamá, tan sorprendida como yo, me lanzaba miradas cada tanto, totalmente consciente del daño que todo esto me hacía. Sin mostrar lo mal que me sentía me fui a la habitación, forzando un bostezo y fingiendo desinterés...

¿Qué podía ofrecerte?

Aquella noche al sentirte tan lejos, tan fuera de mi alcance, y tan estúpidamente sonreída con Peeta, la imposibilidad de luchar por ti me golpeó con el peso de un millón de toneladas, haciendo añicos un futuro que di por sentado muchísimas veces.

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano, era domingo y no tenía que ir a las minas pero el bosque, más solitario que nunca, me aguardaba. Al salir de la habitación vi que mamá ya estaba levantada esperándome, grandes círculos violetas enmarcaban sus ojos, denotando que había pasado la noche en vela seguramente preocupada. Me senté a la mesa frente a ella y compartimos una taza de té de menta, nos mantuvimos en silencio, mamá esperaba que le contara lo que estaba sintiendo, quería que me desahogara, que lo dejara salir, pero las palabras permanecieron atoradas en mi garganta. Daba gracias porque los chicos siguieran en la cama, no quería que me vieran, no quería preocupar a nadie más. Tras un largo rato fue ella la única que tomó la palabra:

—En ocasiones, por mucho que deseemos algo, la vida decide que no nos corresponde, sé que duele enterarse de algo así, que duele afrontarlo, sé que duele cada respiro, Gale. Pero cuando finalmente nos resignamos, viene la paz. Es mejor así, hijo... Ellos pasaron por lo mismo, ellos se pueden entender.

Mis ojos se nublaron ante lo que ella me dijo, me levanté y, sin responderle nada, me fui. Sin derramar una lágrima, aunque desgarrado por dentro, no me resignaba, no lo aceptaba... Porque antes que _él_ existiera en tu vida, estuve yo: que perdí a mi padre en un accidente en las minas. _Igual_ _que_ _tú_. Que salí al bosque para procurarme el sustento. _Como_ _tú_. Que luché contra el hambre. _Justo_ _como_ _tú_ , lado a lado _contigo_. ¿Acaso eso no contaba? No quería darme por vencido, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para aguantar, confiando que el tiempo llevaría las cosas a su respectivo lugar.

Cuando regresaron dejé que pensaras que había olvidado mis pretensiones, pero aquel último domingo de octubre seguí tu rastro en el bosque hasta una casita, sin saber bien qué esperar, estabas prometida en matrimonio con Mellark y no sé qué pintaba yo en tu nueva vida, sobre todo desde que representas a la perfección la ficción que te diseñó el Capitolio, tal vez incluso empezabas a creer que éramos primos.

—El presidente Snow amenazó con hacer que te mataran... — Soltaste atropelladamente al notar que no sería yo quien dijera la primera palabra. La declaración no me ocasiona sino una breve punzada, una leve molestia. ¿Qué diablos podría importarme si tú has hecho lo propio desde que volviste al Distrito con un nuevo amor? Matarme de a poco, como una enfermedad, como el hambre.

Me obligué a no soltar nada de eso, a mostrarme indiferente, frío, incluso por encima de tus preocupaciones. Tú en cambio te esmerabas por hacerme saber, por ponerme al tanto, por darme detalles que no me interesaban. No lo notaste pero (mientras oía toda la historia sobre la visita del presidente Snow y su amenaza, sobre la promesa que hiciste de convencerlos a todos de tu amor por Peeta, sobre tu fracaso al hacerlo y las nefastas consecuencias que esto traería) cuando me propusiste huir juntos, todo el rencor desapareció sustituido por esperanza, por dicha. Estaba feliz porque al fin considerabas mis palabras, al fin te dabas cuenta que tu lugar estaba a mi lado, incluso cuando ese futuro que soñé para ambos sólo fuera posible lejos del Doce y de Panem. Empecé a trazar planes, a pensar cómo convencer a mamá, a imaginar lo duro que sería, prácticamente en pleno invierno, con cuatro chiquillos y dos mujeres mayores… sin embargo mi alegría no estaba destinada a durar, bastó que hicieras un comentario inocente: tu plan de huida lo incluía a él. Al panadero, quizá a su familia, e inclusive al borracho de tu mentor. Y así, de nuevo sin saberlo, diste la última estocada que cortó la delgada hebra que nos mantenía unidos.

Debía protegerme de ti, por primera vez de ti, y la única forma era aferrarme a la rabia, a la indignación, por eso cuando quizá por error mencionaste levantamientos en otros distritos, aproveché la oportunidad para explotar también yo, para dejar salir todo, para drenar por fin el odio y el resentimiento que se ha acumulado en mí año tras año. Quizá, corriendo con suerte, podría iniciar una revuelta en el Doce. ¿Por qué no? Trataste de detenerme pero era inútil, ya no te oía, ya no deseaba saber nada más, no podía volver a aceptar nada que viniera de ti. No después de esto. Me defraudó cada palabra que pronunciaste, con cada una te caías del pedestal en el que te tuve una vez.

― Antes estabas contento de irte. No veo la importancia de un levantamiento en el Distrito Ocho… ¡Salvo hacer que sea más urgente que nos vayamos!― Gritaste mientras yo quería reír y a la vez llorar, gritar, desesperarme, como un loco histérico, no entendía que fueras incapaz de entender. ― Sólo estás enfadado por… ¿Qué pasa con tu familia?

― ¿Qué pasa con las otras familias, Katniss? ¿Las que no pueden huir? ¿No lo ves? Ya no puede ser sobre salvarnos a nosotros. ¡No si la rebelión ha empezado! Podrías hacer tanto. ― te devolví de la manera más despectiva y cruel los guantes de diseñador que me habías regalado instantes atrás. ― He cambiado de idea. No quiero nada que hicieran en el Capitolio.

Y cedí ante la furia, al odio, al dolor. Tuve que irme, dejar de verte, alejarme, así que volví sobre mis pasos, directo al distrito herido, dolido, pero sobre todo decepcionado, porque no podía creer que fueras tan ciega y egoísta. El bosque enmudecía ante mi rabia, ante los gritos con los que pretendía desahogarme.

Apenas cuando crucé la alambrada fui consciente de la casi inexistente caza del día, y me reproché pues aquella noche mis hermanos tendrían hambre por culpa de mi ira, apenas un pavo silvestre colgaba de mi cintura y por ello fui directo a ofrecerlo donde sabía que pagarían bien. Toqué a la puerta de Cray, pero fue un hombre distinto el que abrió: de mediana edad, mirada severa y gesto de total desprecio ante lo que le rodeaba. Alto y fornido, imponente en su uniforme blanco con finas líneas rojas y negras en los hombros: el uniforme designado para el Jefe de los Agentes de la Paz.

El tipo me gritó preguntándome qué hacía allí y no fui lo suficientemente rápido para inventar algo creíble, balbuceé excusas incoherentes, dándole en bandeja de plata lo que quería: alguien a quien ajusticiar. Tras tildarme de delincuente ordenó a dos de sus agentes que me llevaran a la plaza para castigarme frente a todos y así mostrar cómo cambiarían las cosas en el Doce gracias al nuevo Jefe de los Agente de la Paz. Me quitaron la chaqueta y la camisa, y sin miramientos me ataron a un poste de madera para ser castigado por mi delito, por sobre mi cabeza engancharon al pavo, evidencia innegable de mi terrible falta. Me bastó echar un vistazo para notar como el miedo crecía en todos a mi alrededor y saber que nadie intervendría.

Luego de recitar el crimen que cometí y la sentencia que pagaría de manera inmediata, el malnacido empezó a azotarme... Descargaba un latigazo tras otro en mi espalda al desnudo. Me tragaba el dolor apretando los dientes, sin querer darle la satisfacción de gritar, contando mentalmente: dos, seis, diez, doce, quince latigazos.

Mi testarudez es quebrantada y no puedo detener el grito que viene junto al decimoséptimo latigazo. Tampoco los siguientes. La sangre caliente y espesa manaba de mi espalda deshecha, manchando el suelo empedrado de la plaza. Veinticinco latigazos y además de mis gritos, sólo se oía la respiración agitada y trabajosa de los cientos de inmóviles testigos.

Hasta que Darius, el jocoso agente pelirrojo que merodeaba el quemador con frecuencia, se acercó gritando y detuvo el número 31:

― ¡Es suficiente! ¡Deténgase ya! ¿Pretende matarlo?

Ignoro cómo el nuevo jefe hizo que el chico lo soltara, pero no le lleva más de dos segundos, lo siguiente que supe fue que el joven agente estaba tendido en el suelo y el jefe retoma su tarea sin dilación. El silencio fue aún más absoluto luego de eso. Sólo se oía el ruido seco del látigo al cortar el aire y los débiles gemidos que a esas alturas lograba emitir.

No supe en qué momento el dolor dejó paso a la inconsciencia, sólo recuerdo estar de rodillas, atado al poste, maldiciendo la pasividad de todos, lamentando que en nuestro distrito no haya "material" para organizar un levantamiento, decepcionado de que todos temblaran ante un hecho tan abominable, que no hicieran nada por evitarlo, ni siquiera cuando saben que somos más que ellos, que se limiten a mirar, dándole gusto a ese cretino.

Entro y salgo brevemente de la inconsciencia varias veces. Y reconozco estar en la cocina de Kate Everdeen, acostado, tendido bocabajo en la larga mesa sobre unas telas blancas. La mujer nota mi regreso al presente y me da a beber uno de sus brebajes.

― ¡Sólo dale ya la medicina! ― Te escuché gritarle a tu madre. Con ese tono desesperado con el que te ofreciste voluntaria por tu hermana: ― ¡Dásela! ¡Quién eres tú, además, para decidir cuánto dolor puede soportar!

Me retorcía para acercarme a ti, pero es demasiado era dolor y estaba exhausto.

― Llévensela fuera de aquí. ― Ordenó tu madre, con una innegable autoridad que jamás le había escuchado. Y alguien acata su orden, mientras te alejaban ibas gritando un montón de improperios, luchando por quedarte a mi lado y a los pocos instantes dejé de escucharte. Me puse tan nervioso, sólo los arrullos de mi madre lograron apaciguarme y ayudarme a sumirme en un sueño inquieto.

― Lo siento tanto. ― Te oí decir en susurros. Y creyéndome aun dormido me besaste. Breve, dulcemente.

Me obligo a abrir los ojos, a hablarte... queriendo pedir perdón por no escucharte, por no comprenderte, pero apenas logro soltar el saludo de siempre… aquel mote que te puse cuando nos encontramos por primera vez en el bosque, hace tanto tiempo…

― Hola, Catnip.

― Hola, Gale.

― Pensé que a estas alturas ya te habrías ido. ― Bromeé, feliz porque a pesar de todo, estabas a mi lado.

Tenías un corte en tu rostro, hinchado y morado el ojo, pero nunca te había visto tan bella. Tan mía, porque estabas a mi lado y no con él. Me besabas a mí, sin ningún testigo, casi a escondidas, porque no importaba la audiencia, sino tú y yo…

― No me voy a ninguna parte. Me voy a quedar justo aquí y causar todo tipo de problemas.

― Yo también. ― Dije tratando de sonreír, de mantenerme despierto, de preservar el momento.

Cuando salí de las nubes de sedantes, no fui capaz de resistirme a tus cuidados. Tu madre y hermana los supervisaban, pero eras tú quien se encargaba de mí la mayor parte de las veces. Ni siquiera me di la oportunidad de echar de menos a mamá, sin embargo no tardó en pasar la tormenta de nieve que me mantuvo en la Villa de los Vencedores y mi regreso a casa, a la realidad y a la rutina fue demoledor, de hecho fue aplastante, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente en esos pocos días que creí idílicos, nuestro propio infierno empeoró, había muchos más agentes de la paz, la plaza lucía nuevos instrumentos de tortura, el quemador fue reducido a cenizas, los antiguos clientes de mamá se rehusaban a enviar sus ropas, las minas permanecieron cerradas por semanas, empezó a escasear la comida y la valla estaba continuamente vigilada, hasta el día en que decidieron mantenerla electrificada las veinticuatro horas. Mi mundo se vio sensiblemente reducido, me sentía como un ave capturada, años de sacar mi familia adelante gracias al bosque, se vieron interrumpidos por la tiranía y la retaliación del presidente Snow.

Pero gracias a ti mamá consiguió una nueva forma de sustentarnos: haciéndole de sirvienta al vencedor borracho, no me era nada agradable la idea, pero el pago era mejor y el trabajo no era tan arduo como las jornadas de lavado. La comida escaseó en casa como en el resto de la veta, como en todo el maldito distrito, incluso en las casas de los comerciantes. La esperanza se esfumó cuando el paquete mensual llegó pútrido y cundido de ratas. Y mi ira conoció su punto cumbre cuando mi hermano Rory se apuntó por cinco teselas a mis espaldas y a cambio apenas recibió la promesa de que las raciones serían entregadas dos semanas después. Dos semanas insostenibles, para él que había ido casi feliz por el sacrificio, porque la recompensa la necesitábamos urgentemente y para mí porque esto era algo que jamás hubiese permitido, aunque tuviese que arrancarme las extremidades para dárselas a ellos. La rabia ciega que me invadió ese día, no me ha abandonado desde entonces.

En tu casa no se sintió la escasez, tenían más que de sobra, al igual que Peeta y Haymitch. Pero me rehúso a aceptar tu caridad, no tengo nada con lo qué intercambiar y eso me frustra. Mamá y los chicos son más flexibles y a menudo cenamos lo mismo que en tu casa.

Una noche, la lectura de la tarjeta para el Quarter Quell nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, era algo que realmente no entraba entre mis preocupaciones para ese momento, estábamos en tinieblas pues la electricidad era más precaria desde que la alambrada permanecía electrificada; Posy jugaba con unas muñecas hechas de retazos, mientras mamá calentaba la cena y los chicos charlaban en el cuarto, cuando súbitamente se enciende el televisor en el momento exacto, me acerqué sin saber qué esperar, el presidente estaba como siempre vestido de blanco, rodeado de su tren ministerial y anuncia:

― En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores.

Tan abruptamente como llegó la electricidad, se va, pero en la pantalla persiste la imagen del viejo ceniciento que con su mueca de serpiente lanzó esta nueva condena sobre ti. El peso cae sobre mí haciéndome boquear, atónito, desconcertado, sin fuerzas siquiera para sentirme rebelde. Y me arrepentí mil veces más por no haberte escuchado, por no haber huido… por complicar más las cosas con mis ideales estúpidos.

Me levanté para encaminarme a la Villa, a tu nueva casa, pero mamá me hizo regresar, había toque de queda y si me encontraban paseando por el distrito sin una razón aparente me podía ganar nuevos castigos. Por ello debí esperar que todos se durmieran para salir sin ser visto, he aprendido a ser silencioso y moviéndome entre las sombras logro llegar aunque tardo mucho más de lo ordinario. Apenas llegué a tu casa puedo ver la desesperanza cernirse en las miradas de las dos rubias, pero un instante después, en cuanto pisas la entrada, ellas se reponen tan súbitamente que creo que lo he imaginado todo.

Me acerqué a ti y tu ligero tambaleo no pasó desapercibido para mí, tampoco la cortada en tus manos. Estabas herida y habías estado bebiendo, estabas asustada, esa condena era mucho más de lo que ninguno habría podido imaginar, el poder y la maldad del presidente no conocía fin…

― Me equivoqué. Debimos habernos marchado cuando dijiste. ― te susurro apretándote fuerte, temiendo tu cólera, que me echaras en cara que te había abandonado cuando más me necesitaste.

― No. ― Repusiste con voz patosa. Correspondiste mi abrazo sin soltar la botella, cuyo contenido empezó a derramarse por mi espalda, empapando mi chaqueta, pero no me importó, qué podría importarme más en ese momento que estrecharte junto a mí, cuando estaba a punto de volverte a perder.

― No es demasiado tarde.

― Sí, lo es. ― susurraste poco antes de desplomarte sobre mí. Yo te sostuve y ayudé a subirte hasta tu alcoba. Prim me instó a quedarme a dormir, pero no podía preocupar a mi madre con mi ausencia, así que me fui, pensando en cómo ayudarte, como serte útil, porque no quería abandonarte.

Aún faltaban tres meses para la cosecha… Algo tendría que ocurrírseme.


	3. Parte III

**_III_**

* * *

Aquellos tres meses se esfumaron en unos pocos domingos, los días que antes habríamos dedicado a la caza se convirtieron en días de entrenamiento, les enseñaba a los tres mis mejores trucos y podía ver crecer ante mis ojos el fruto de sus esfuerzos. Al igual que yo, tu mamá y Prim los apoyaban con tenacidad, ayudándolos a mejorar su condición física, demostrando una fortaleza que nunca habría sospechado que tuvieran, la misma que reconozco en ti, en esa llama que enciende tu rebeldía.

Incluso Madge se convirtió en aliada aquellos días, trayendo noticias de lo que ocurría en Panem, su posición privilegiada le permitía acceder a un mundo de información que para el resto de nosotros era impensable. Nunca pude comprender la extraña lealtad que les tenía a ti y al panadero, para ponerlos por encima de los intereses de su padre.

Más temprano que tarde llegó el día de la cosecha, y con él cien agentes adicionales para _mantener el orden_ , pues la gran mayoría cuestionaba la legalidad del Vasallaje, naturalmente estaban aliviados por no tener que exponer a sus seres queridos, pero les parecía injusto que Snow rompiera la promesa primigenia a los vencedores de una vida larga y pacífica. Justo así me sentía, debatiéndome entre el alivio de saber a Rory a salvo de ser elegido y la angustia ante la certeza de que tú volverías a los juegos.

Todos en el Distrito Doce, sudando y en silencio, aguardábamos en la plaza, con decenas de pistolas automáticas apuntándonos directamente desde los tejados adyacentes, la intimidación era el arma predilecta de Thread. La tensión era opresiva, el calor de la tarde aunado a la angustia convertía todo en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Fue la primera cosecha en la historia en la que los niños no se encontraban asustados y solos, sus familias les acompañaban y se mostraban unidas, apoyándose, aunque el peligro únicamente se cerniese sobre ti y tus dos compañeros vencedores. Seguramente en otros distritos, con más vencedores, la cosecha de estos _juegos especiales_ tendría sentido, pero no aquí en el Doce, donde la única vencedora eres tú. Donde todos sabíamos que la suerte no estaría de tu parte… Me preguntaba reiteradamente ¿Qué habría sido del Vasallaje si Cato hubiese sido el vencedor del año pasado? ¿Qué habrían hecho con el 12? ¿Habría sido distinta la tarjeta? Y conocía la respuesta, por supuesto que sí… aquello era tan sólo la rabieta del presidente, su venganza, su estrategia para mantener su dominio.

Me resultó extraño notar que la escolta estaba muy afectada, al punto que le costó mantener la actitud alegre y rimbombante de todos los años y tuvo que rebuscar durante bastante rato para poder agarrar el único pedazo de papel en el fondo de la enorme pecera. Al escuchar tu nombre subiste a la plataforma sin demostrar sentimiento o emoción alguna. Eso solía dársenos tan bien que casi sonreí por verte tan entera, tan desafiante. Luego Effie Trinket escogió a Haymitch, pero en lo que tarda un parpadeo Peeta se presentó voluntario y, sin demora, se colocó a tu lado. El momento en que se dan un abrazo y un breve beso en los labios queda grabado a fuego en mis retinas.

Era duro verlos allí, prácticamente condenados, cuando al ganar los juegos apenas hacía un año su futuro debería ser muy diferente, pero ambos se mostraban valientes y orgullosos. Estaban dispuestos a luchar. Nuevamente el distrito se unió en el mismo simple y silencioso gesto, tu mamá y hermana son las primeras, pero un segundo después todos les rendimos a nuestra manera un tributo. Bastan apenas unos segundos para que los Agentes, enfurecidos, los saquen del escenario casi a rastras, se los lleven directo a la estación y como un último castigo no nos dejen decirles adiós.

Al volver a casa sentía un nudo en la garganta e incluso no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Había pensado en mil cosas que decirte, necesitaba al menos abrazarte en silencio. También tenía algunas palabras para Peeta, quería hacerle saber que no le guardaba rencor, que lo comprendía a él y a su amor, confiaba en que él intentaría traerte de regreso y sentía la necesidad de agradecerle su sacrificio, puesto que esta vez estaba seguro que sólo uno podría regresar. Pero tuve que tragarme todas mis palabras.

Con el mismo fervor con el que había querido retrasar la cosecha, deseaba que llegara el día del desfile, necesitaba volver a verte, la vida se había estancado para mí desde el momento en que te sacaron del Doce. Y estabas preciosa, imponente, ya no eras la pequeña vela que fue coronada el año pasado sino una brasa poderosa, ardiente, implacable y mortífera. A juego con Peeta. No puedo decir que me sentara bien verlos tomados de las manos, pero no me invadió el rencor de antes, de cierta manera era un consuelo verlo a tu lado, apoyándote porque yo no estaba ahí para hacerlo. El Capitolio entero los aclamaba, sus contendientes en cambio no se parecían a los tributos de todos estos años, había una anciana incluso mayor que Sae, un hombre manco sobre los cuarenta, otros con aire enfermizo… aunque en el extremo opuesto destacaba el famoso Finnick del Cuatro y, como era de esperarse, los distritos Uno y Dos estaban a la altura del reto, pues, aunque de mediana edad, sus tributos lucían imponentes. Ustedes eran los más jóvenes y en aquel momento no sabía si eso representaba una ventaja o no.

El programa fue demasiado corto, para mi disgusto, aunque igual que el año pasado ustedes dos obtuvieron más tiempo al aire que los demás.

Después de la noche inaugural del Vasallaje fueron pocas las noticias que recibimos de ustedes, todo estuvo revestido del mayor secretismo, hasta aquel viernes en que anunciaron las puntuaciones. Los siete nos reunimos, alrededor de la televisión, en tu casa de la aldea, distrito tras distrito las puntuaciones centellean bajo sus fotos con los mordaces comentarios de Caesar y Claudius: los profesionales tradicionales se hacen con notas altas, a excepción de Mags, la anciana voluntaria del Cuatro, el resto son notas medianas o mediocres, y cuando llegan al Distrito Doce tanto tú como Peeta obtienen la máxima puntuación. Los chicos comentaban animados que sin dudas eran los mejores, pero los adultos en la habitación tan sólo intercambiábamos miradas preocupadas.

Ya sólo restaba la entrevista, las últimas 24 horas en las que podía asegurar que continuabas estando sana y salva, pero decidí no ir con mi familia a tu casa, preferí quedarme a solas en la mía y asimilar todo lo que ocurriría por mi cuenta, no estaba de ánimos para charlas, no quería tener que fingir que no me afectaba lo que ocurría al otro lado de la pantalla.

Cuando el programa inicia vemos a Caesar, vestido de gala para la ocasión, lleno de euforia habla de _gloria y amor_ , aunque todos sabíamos que lo que se avecinaba sería una carnicería; 24 vencedores, todos ellos asesinos, encerrados y con armas, con la premisa que sólo uno podría salir de ahí… no había lugar para el amor, tampoco para trágicos amantes. El factor común conforme se suceden las entrevistas es que todos los vencedores están bien cabreados, aunque lo disimulan bastante mostrándose dóciles e implorantes, la gran mayoría quiere detener el Vasallaje. La más destacable es la chica del Siete, que no se corta y les dedica sus más duros insultos, haciéndome sonreír tras ver su brío.

Cuando al fin sales al escenario espolea mi rabia verte enfundada en un extravagante vestido de novia, agradeciendo a todos por su apoyo y diciendo que estabas dichosa de al menos poder dejarles ver tu vestido. A tu alrededor la audiencia estaba totalmente entristecida ante la suerte de los amantes trágicos, hasta que llegó el momento en el que, tal como el año anterior, empezaste a girar lentamente, alzando los brazos del vestido por encima de tu cabeza; pequeñas llamas surgieron a tu alrededor, pedacitos del vestido se desprendían y flotaban a tu alrededor con el característico brillo de una brasa, al tiempo que las perlas caen haciendo ruido sobre el escenario y poco a poco desaparece el vestido blanco, dejando en su lugar el traje de una viuda, negro como el carbón. Cuando extiendes los brazos las piezas al fin encajan en mi cabeza: ¡Representas un sinsajo! Y tú no pierdes el tiempo en aclararlo y todos aquellos capitolinos estúpidos pasan de su estupor inicial a aplaudir con entusiasmo al estilista, ante la expresión circunspecta de Caesar, que difícilmente le dedica un cumplido al tal Cinna.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Peeta, no tuvo dificultades para robarse el show desde el principio, bromeando con Caesar con familiaridad y encanto. Sin embargo, pronto llegaron al tema espinoso: la esperada boda que ya no se podría llevar a cabo, Peeta de inmediato cambió su semblante a uno más serio, acongojado, y dio la primicia de que no sólo ya se han casado, sino que también están esperando un bebé... Atónito intentaba convencerme de que debía ser tan sólo una estratagema para detener el Vasallaje, pero cómo tener la certeza si apenas te veía... los veía, juntos además, los domingos... el resto del tiempo yo que iba a saber en que andaban… su expresión era tan dolorosa, tan sincera… que yo no terminaba de convencerme de que fuera mentira... que un niño de él creciera en tu interior y que aún así tuvieses que ir a los juegos.

El público, aún más conmocionado que yo, en principio no fue capaz de asimilarlo, pero instantes después hubo gritos de angustia, de desesperación; Caesar perdió totalmente el control sobre la multitud, el rubio se retiró a su lugar con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y, en un burdo intento de aplacar aquel clamor, resonaron las notas atronadoras del himno. Al oírlo todos los vencedores se levantaron y en pocos segundos se tomaron de las manos, todos enlazados en una cadena que denotaba, por primera vez en 75 años, la unidad de los distritos. Pero su demostración no aplacó el incesante ruego de aquella multitud, que es silenciado en nuestro distrito mediante un corte general de energía.

En la profunda oscuridad que siguió pensaba en cómo resonaría aquel programa en los distritos más rebeldes, si ya en el Capitolio la gente había perdido toda compostura exigiendo un cambio en el vasallaje, qué pasaría en el distrito Ocho o en el Once, los cuales según los informes de Madge estaban recrudeciendo su resistencia.

La soledad y el silencio absoluto no me ayudaron a conciliar el sueño, apenas te quedaban unas pocas horas de seguridad, en caso de que Snow no tomara represalias en contra de ustedes antes de que los juegos iniciaran. Pero el miedo, una sensación que siempre había sabido superar, no parecía dispuesto a desaparecer, por lo que permanecí en vigilia hasta la mañana. Cuando mi familia regresa traté de mostrarme animado, pero mamá que me conoce demasiado bien, hizo lo posible por mantener a los niños entretenidos y alejados de mí.

El mediodía tardó demasiado en llegar, la luz eléctrica permaneció cortada y la impaciencia me carcomía, incluso la posibilidad de salir al bosque estaba totalmente vetada desde la llegada de Thread. Sólo podían esperar el inicio de los juegos. A pesar de los esfuerzos de mamá, Rory se las ingenió para sentarse a mi lado, poco antes de que se encendiera la televisión. De inmediato se hizo el silencio. Vick sacó a Posy de la habitación, ofreciéndose a jugar con ella, dejándome con la duda de qué le habría ofrecido mamá a cambio.

Caesar y Claudius se empecinaban en señalar que estos sin dudas serían los mejores juegos del siglo, aunque resultaba como mínimo sospechoso que no animaran la antesala presentando alguna transmisión en vivo desde la Capital o los Distritos. La espera fue bastante aburrida, incluso para cualquier entusiasta de los juegos.

Media hora después por fin nos mostraron la arena: una tupida isla selvática, de dimensiones más bien pequeñas. El sol brillaba implacable en el centro de un cielo rosa y su luz se reflejaba, casi dolorosamente, sobre el cuerno dorado, colmado de armas, y el agua que lo rodeaba. Son tres circunferencias perfectas y concéntricas, que a su vez están divididas en doce segmentos, la exterior es la más extensa y es la selva en sí, árboles grandes y pequeños, mucha hierba, alguna que otra ave... La del centro es de agua, con una dimensión de unos venticinco metros, parece un lago pero tiene cierto oleaje que no le sería propio. Y la del centro, la más pequeña, es la cornucopia en sí.

Las plataformas empiezan a subir a los pocos segundos, y yo no tardo ni dos en encontrarte, pero en cuanto te vi supe que no estabas bien.

Los juegos estaban a punto de empezar y tú parecías distante, desconcertada y abatida...


End file.
